1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a wheel assembly for a motor vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a wheel assembly for a motor vehicle that includes a functioning clock mounted to a front side of a connecting portion of a hub.
2. Description of Related Art
The wheels of motor vehicles are usually adorned with some type of ornamentation or decoration to make them more aesthetically pleasing. In some cases, decorative hubcaps or wheel covers are attached to the wheels. The decorative hubcaps or wheel covers rotate with the wheels and thus provide decoration only when the motor vehicle is stationary.
In recent years, it has become popular for the entire wheel, including the rim portion and the hub portion, to be integrally formed from a lightweight aluminum alloy. So-called “alloy wheels” are often engineered to provide three-dimensional styling that is both aesthetically pleasing and functional.
Attempts are constantly being made to produce unique wheels and/or wheel covers for use on motor vehicles. An increasingly popular type of wheel assembly includes a wheel spinner that rotates independent of the wheel to which it is attached. An example of one such wheel spinner assembly is disclosed in Fowlkes, U.S. Pat. No. 6,554,370. Although wheel assemblies having independently rotatable wheel spinners are presently popular, other unique types of decorative and functional wheel assemblies are desired.